The innocent
by della-dolll
Summary: Butch cant help it, he really cant, he is after all a grown boy.Either way its not his fault he feels like this maybe you can blame a certain blond for it.


He wonders, how can someone so innocent do this to him. A small grin playfully and a bit flirtatious appears on her full shiny pink lips. She would cast a glance towards him when no one else was looking, she would walk by and wink at him. He hated when she did that, only she out of all the people could make his body suddenly hot. He couldn't let anyone see him like this, especially his brothers. They would kill him for having any kinds of affection for a powerpuff. But he found himself not caring if they found out. The thought made him ill, knitting his eyebrows together. Why couldn't he just fuck her already. His dream would finally come true, to feel her soft body pressed against his. Pulling on her blond hair feeling every inch of her.

He's in his room. Butch couldn't stop thinking about the blond girl, she was just there. He smashed his head against the wall. He was furious.  
"_Stupid fucking blond...stupid hot fucking blond_", he thought and mentally slapped himself for thinking that.

She's done it again, she's digging her way around him making him weak. Playing tricks on him, is that what the innocent people do to you. Make you fall to your knees until you give them what they want. Butch knew he should have seen this coming from the moment she gave him a lustful look and took more notice of him. But he couldn't help it, he was after all a boy.

He looks down at the bulge in his pants. He lays down on the bed, easing his hand to grab himself against the warm soft fabric. Soft low moans escapes his lips. He licks his dry lips and moves hand slowly, up and down. Butch's face heats up, the room suddenly got hot. His body on fire.

Then his imagination starts. What would Bubbles do to him, would she enjoy it? Would she touch him? What can she do? He thought.

He imagines her soft delicate hand running down his bare chest and along his hips while he lays underneath the girl. His crotch touching hers. Butch can feel her moving around fully experiment with this situation. Testing him as he lets out a harsh sigh of satisfaction.

She leans down and licks his neck up his jawline to his lips. He doesn't hesitate, he spreads her mouth open pushing his tongue deep inside her mouth. The blond smiles against his lips, he cracks a small smirk. He gently brings his arms around her and clenches the fabric of her outfit. She moves away from his mouth and removes the dress. She brings her hands down to the bottom of his shirt and pulls it up, over his head.

He can feel his dick twitch. She wasn't wearing a bra. He couldn't take his eyes off her breast, they were just so fucking perfect. Plumbed and real. Just how he liked it.

He grasp the area below her shoulder blades, she got the message and leaned in close to him. He wipes his tongue across her soft skin. She tasted like vanilla and smelled like soap. She lets out a small gasp. Heck even that made Butch's dick dance with delight. He runs his tongue around her chest to her neck.

"_Mm, Butch_" She moans and he couldn't take it anymore he could have reached his climax right there, but no. He wanted to make this perfect for him and her. He sucks on her right breast and grasp the other playing around with it.

The blond moves, she pulls away from him, Butch gave a glare in return. She leans down and slides his pants down along with his boxers. He feels her grabbing at him gently going up and down. His breathing becomes heavy hell he could barely breath.

She gives him a small smile in returns, she bends down slowly and reaches her tongue across his -

Butch lets out a loud rough moaned, he finally reached his climax. His eyes still closed, waiting for his breath to become regular again. His hands are covered in his cum. He wished she was covered in it though. Butch lets out a deep sigh, and opened his eyes.

If this was how fucking Bubbles was going to be. Then he promised himself the next time she cast a glance at him he was going to fuck her brains out. In front of whoever, whatever.

As long as he gets to touch her and gets the same reaction in return, then there must be a God if his wished came true.

* * *

I honestly hope you guys enjoyed it. yes I'm into the opposite parings as you can see 3

please i don't need any rude comments.

thank you (:


End file.
